A través del espejo
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Cora fue capaz de sacrificar su propio corazón, el amor verdadero, por el poder. Por eso, no puede creer que su hija no sea capaz de casarse con el rey Leopoldo, porque, para ella, el poder es lo más importante.


**A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO.**

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

**Disclaimmer:** _Ni Storybrooke ni el Reino Encantado me pertenecen._

**Dedicatoria:** Para **Cris Snape** que aunque ya tiene una de sus historias del AI he decidido hacerle otra porque soy así de buena gente xD. Espero que te guste porque me ha encantado escribirla, aunque creo que podría haber dado más de sí.

* * *

_En el pasado, aquellos que locamente buscaron el poder cabalgando a lomo de un tigre acabaron dentro de él —__John Fitzgerald Kennedy__._

* * *

**I.**

—Deberías dejar que Regina hiciera lo que quisiera. Si no quiere casarse con el rey Leopoldo déjala que no lo haga —te aconsejó Henry por décima vez en aquel día.

—No puedo hacerlo. Cuando el rey muera ella será reina. Tendrá todo el poder que desee en sus manos. Lo hago por su bien —replicaste.

—Cora, Regina no es como tú, no ansía el poder, solo quiere casarse con el hombre al que ama.

—Ese… pordiosero. No lo permitiré, y lo sabes perfectamente —Henry se acercó a ti y te cogió del brazo.

—No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, o que pueda a dañar a nuestra hija. El amor que siente hacia ti depende de ello —replicó Henry con fuerza mientras veía como su esposa abandonaba la habitación. Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que aquello iba a acabar muy mal y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No podías luchar contra la magia.

* * *

**II.**

Miras con incredulidad como el espejo que te ha transportado a esa tierra desaparece. No puedes creer lo que tu hija acababa de hacerte. Tu dulce hija era incapaz de dañarte así, sin embargo, había tenido ayuda y él sí que se atrevería a hacerlo. Herido como estaba porque lo abandonaste.

Te levantas del suelo a donde habías ido a parar debido al empujón de Regina. En el fondo de tu inexistente corazón sabes que tu hija había sufrido la muerte de Daniel, el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, tú lo habías hecho por su bien, para que ella fuera reina. El amor verdadero no valía nada frente al poder. El poder era tu verdadero aliado, el amor solo te hacía sufrir y te pisoteaba una y otra vez, mientras que el poder te ayudaba a alcanzar tus sueños y pisotear a aquellos que te hacían daño. Pronto, Regina aprendería esa lección y ella intentaría estar allí para verlo.

Comenzaste a caminar hacia la ciudad pensando en lo que habías perdido por culpa de Rumpelstiltskin, él siempre estaba allí para destrozar tus sueños. Todo porque no te habías fugado con él, pero le habías entregado tu corazón, algo que le pertenecería por siempre.

Cuando llegaste al castillo descubriste a una joven dama que te dio la bienvenida. Se presentó como la reina del País de las Maravillas. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul que titilaba con fuerza y un precioso pelo pelirrojo que llevaba suelto lleno de flores. La hospedó tras escuchar su historia, una mentira que te inventaste para deshacerte de la humillación de la traición de tu hija. Mientras te acostabas en la cama de planeaste hacerte con el poder. Si había algo que necesitabas para sobrevivir ahora que no tenías corazón era el poder. Lo necesitabas porque sin poder tu existencia no tenía sentido, no tendría sentido que rechazaras al amor de tu vida.

Así, los siguientes días te dedicaste a plantar la duda entre el séquito de la joven dama. No costó mucho. Esta, llamada Alana, era joven e inexperta y había cometido un fallo tiempo atrás, cuando su padre falleció, solo tuviste que presionar los puntos exactos para que la gente comenzara a desconfiar de ella. Mientras implantabas el veneno en sus mentes y corazones, animabas y apoyabas a la reina, diciéndola que la sublevación del pueblo no era importante.

Un día, con la ayuda de tu fiel seguidor, Sota, te colaste en los aposentos de la reina que deberían haber estado vigilados sino fuera porque Sota, jefe del ejército de la reina, había logrado que la dejaran sola. Una vez dentro, te dirigiste a la cama de Alana que descansaba plácidamente sin darse cuenta del peligro.

Te compadeciste de ella por ser tan joven e inexperta, dulce y benevolente. El darte cobijo le iba a costar la vida, pero eso a ti no te importaba porque, en tu plan para volver al lado de tu hija, necesitabas todo el poder que pudieras reunir, y el primer paso era hacerte reina de este país. Quizás después pudieras encontrar la forma de volver al Bosque Encantado.

Depositaste su mano justo en el lugar de su corazón y cuando notaste la magia correr por tus venas introdujiste la mano. Alana abrió los ojos sorprendida y te miró, su boca se abrió en una mueca de incredulidad y de dolor. Palpaste el corazón y lo arrancaste de un fuerte tirón para que pudiera salir, cuando lo tuviste en tu mano notaste como latía.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó la reina.

—Lo siento, querida, pero, ahora mismo, eres un estorbo para mí —replicaste y comenzaste a apretar el órgano que descansaba entre tus manos, una vez se convirtió en polvo. Llamaste a Sota para que diera la noticia y fingiste unas lágrimas cuando la corte vino a ver a la joven fallecida. Con hipidos y falsos lamentos acariciabas una y otra vez el rostro de la dama mientras Sota anunciaba que la reina había muerto sin nombrar sucesor. Así, la corte decidió que el sucesor fuera elegido por el pueblo, el cual aclamó a Cora como reina debido al veneno que esta había introducido en sus mentes engatusándolos con falsas palabras.

Poco a poco fuiste consiguiendo más poder hasta que el País de las Maravillas estaba a tu entera disposición. Controlabas hasta el último rincón del país y aun así no era suficiente para ti, no hasta que Jefferson llegó a tus manos, enviado por tu queridísima hija a través de un sombrero. Él era tu pasaje para el Bosque Encantado y tu hija, y pensabas aprovecharlo, ejercer tu poder sobre él.

* * *

**III.**

Tras mucho lugar conseguiste traer a tu esposo al País de las Maravillas, te había costado algunos tratos con la Reina Blanca pero había merecido la pena. Sabías que Regina le tenía mucho aprecio a su padre y de alguna forma vendría a buscarle, así podrías verla y exigirla, u obligarla, a que te lleve de vuelta a casa.

Ahora le tenías frente a ti, aquel hombre que te miraba desafiante a los ojos, con la misma mirada que te dirigió en el baile; desafiante y divertida. Estabas segura de que sospechaba de tu plan y no podías permitirle pasearse por la sala a su gusto. ¿Qué harías con él? Caminaste a su alrededor, mirándole y pensando cómo podrías evitar que él intentara huir o, en su defecto, avisar a su hija de la trampa. Podías matarle, pero le habías cogido cariño al fin y al cabo y no podías simplemente deshacerte de él. Así, decidiste incapacitarlo y, para ello, lo redujiste al tamaño de un guisante cuando le serviste una porción de pastel, hecho con la seta que reducía, y lo escondiste en una caja provista con todas las necesidades para que sobreviviera. Harías que Sota le diera de comer todos los días para que no muriera y que vigilaran su paradero sabiendo que pronto tu hija vendría a por él y entonces hablaríais cara a cara.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
